one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man VS Vectorman
Mega Man VS Vectorman is SSS42X2's 11th OMM of his second season. It pits Mega Man from the eponymous series against Vectorman of the eponymous series. Description The 'men' of Sega and Capcom battle it out until only can stay up! Which robot will turn into scrap metal? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! 1 VICTOR! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Fight Intro Copy Robot was wrecking a city as others were injured badly. Suddenly, Mega Man jumped into the scene and pointed his Mega Buster straight at him. Copy Robot escapes while a green robot notices and shoots Mega Man in the back, think that he was Copy Robot. Mega Man puts his arms up in mercy, but he had no choice but to fight. The green robot revealed himself as Vectorman. They both raise their arm cannons and point at each other. Only one robot will survive. Fight RESISTING IS FUTILE! GO! Mega Man slides under Vectorman and uppercuts him, blasts him with a Charge Shot and uses the Thunder Beam to stun him, but Vectorman kicks him and shoots him three times before sending him back and grabbing his leg and whipping him around. Vectorman kicks Mega Man at the side of his head and punches him down, but Mega Man dodges and uses the Water Wave to knock him off his feet. 50.. Mega Man uses the Flame Sword and slashes Vectorman then uses the Tengu Blade to send him off course, but he missed and knocked right into Vectorman's trap. Vectorman swings his fist into Mega Man's robot skull and kicks him into a wasteland. He shoots the wasteland, lighting it on fire, but Mega Man survives and has a small burn mark on him. He runs faster than Vectorman could see and uses the Leaf Shield to catch him off guard. 40.. Mega Man uses the Shadow Blade and slices Vectorman twenty times then uses the Astro Crush to rain meteors on Vectorman, but he shoots the meteors, causing them to blow up and disintegrate. Vectorman jumps up and stomps on Mega Man's head and shoots him, uppercuts him, and shoots him even more, but Mega Man dodges the last one and jump back. 30.. He fires the Yamato Spear at Vectorman, who gets impaled and hovers into the air as Mega Man gives chase. Vectorman flies over the city while Mega Man jumps from building to building while trying yo shoot him down. Mega Man can't keep up with him and calls Beat to assist him. They both fire at Vectorman just dodges each shot. 20.. Mega Man calls Rush and sends Beat to attack him head on, and succeeds. Vectorman can't keep with how fast Beat is and is knocked onto a building. Beat is then shot by Vectorman, only for Mega Man to catch him and send him back to Dr. Light for repairs. Mega Man jumps down and confronts Vectorman face-to-face for the final 10 seconds. 10.. Vectorman and Mega Man clash Photon Shot for Charge Shot until Mega Man uses the Black Hole Bomb and forces Vectorman to hover out of the way. Mega Man stops the attack, causing Vectorman to go full speed ahead into Mega Man, but is knocked into the sky by a Rebound Striker. 5.. Mega Man and Rush fuse with the Super Adapter. 4.. Mega Man rushes at Vectorman. 3.. Vectorman fires a Photon Shot. 2.. Mega Man dodges it. 1.. Mega Man punches Vectorman so hard, he explodes. K.O! Mega Man heals himself with an E-Tank and flies off to find Copy Robot. This Melee's Winner is... Mega Man! Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:'SEGA vs Capcom' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees